Goodbye
by SDJ
Summary: When Quemin is kidnapped ghoonhahm has to find her. But what will he give up for his girlfriend? And what is it that is bothering Ghoon so deeply?
1. Quemin

Yo peoples! Well this is my first fic but I've been reading and writing them for almost two years! I just couldn't upload them bcause of my comp.(that has all my files so I have to get a blank disk or rewrite them before they're deleted!) but we have a new one so cross your fingers as I attempt to upload! Onward!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Italics_-emphasis

' ' -thoughts

**Bold**-Beginning of chapter

Goodbye

Chap. 1- Kai?

Que-min Ghun looked at her watch and sighed _'4:45'_. The park was cold in the middle of fall and Ghoon-hahm Che still wasn't here. Que-min pulled the note she had found in her locker.

_Que-min meet me at the park at 4 'o'clock. _

_Ghoon-hahm_

Que-min sighed and heard a sound. She froze as 20 men came from behind trees and shadows. "Good morning Que-min." She didn't have to turn to know who was speaking. "Kai." she turned and glared at him. "What do you want!"

"You." he said simply.

"What!"

"Get her! And watch her legs! She's feisty." All of the men charged her. She fended them off pretty easily but there were too many of them. She leapfrogged over one and kicked another, punching one in the head she finally reached her target: Kai. She punched him across the face and grinned but almost instantly she felt a pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a flunky holding a broken wooden stick. She slipped into unconsiousness and whispered. "Ghoon..."

Sorry its kind of rushed. I'm sorry! sob but I have to see if it uploads!


	2. No!

Ghoon-Hahm Che growled angrily. "I can't believe this. Where is that women! Letting her nice boyfriend freeze in the middle of Autumn! How can she wear a skirt!"

"Hey! Ghoon-Hahm!" The gang-leader turned to see one of his girlfriends running towards him waving.

"Yo Yeon-wha. You seen my girlfriend?"

"Huh? I was about to ask you the same thing… we haven't seen Que-min all day. Hmm. Jung-woo isn't here either but we called him and he said he was just ditching and he didn't know where Que-min was…"

"Jung-woo? I'ma kill 'im!"

"Eh! Eh!"

But Ghoon-hahm was already gone. He ran to where he had parked his Ninja and jumped on. (A.N. I'm pretty sure Ghoon has a Kawasaki Ninja) He sped off, taking out death threats if he found his girl-friend with the pretty-boy.

Slowly Que-min's eyes adjusted to the dark after the burlap sack was pulled off. "Oi (hey)! Where am I? Come out you wimps! Afraid to face a tied up girl! Let me off this chair and we'll see how fast your heads can spin!"

"Hehehe. I must admit, your sense of humor is…interesting to say the least."

"Kai!"

"Yes?" the man appeared in front of her, looking very relaxed.

"Don't 'Yes' me! What's going on!"

"In due time child. Now I think you should calm down. Lest we have to…'put you to sleep'."

"Grr…" she growled deep in her throat.

Ghoon-hahm pulled the cigarette from between his lips and crushed into the ground outside Jung's apartment. He pounded on the door, "Jung! Open up dip! And turn on your phone!" there was silence form the other side of the door. Ghoon shoved his hand beneath a flower pot and found the spare key, thrust it into the lock and opened the door. He didn't have to look far for the smaller boy. Because said boy was thrown across his couch in what looked to be a quilt, half-clothed, with a Dreamcast controller as a pillow. His TV repeatedly blinking 'Game over', he was drooling and his straw had long since fallen out of his mouth. Ghoon rolled his eyes and called for his girlfriend. No answer except the boy groaning and flipping onto his back. Ghoon-hahm moved to the side of his couch and sat on it's edge. "Oi. Wake up Jung-woo. I need to talk to you." Slowly the boys eyes slid open. "Hn? Oh, hey Ghoon-hahm. 'Sup."

"Have you seen Que-min?" Ghoon-hahm feared a no more than a yes.

"Nope. Why? Can't find her?"

"No." Ghoon sighed.

"Did she say anything yesterday? Have you talked to that fan club?"

"No and Yes."

"Nothing?"

Ghoon shook his head.

"Give me a sec. I'll help you find her. Go find me some pants. Can you make me that porridge again?"

"I'm desperate, not stupid."

"All right. Get pants."

"3rd draw right?"

"Yup."

Ghoon got him some pants and Jung got ready to go. Finally Ghoon-hahm loaded Jung onto his bike ("I hate this thing. Remember when you tried to kill me?" "uh…doesn't wring a bell. Call the guys.") and they were off. All over the city a gang was pulled from their activities to look for their sister-in-law.

"Hey Ghoon-hahm. Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

"What'd you call me?"  
"Your shaking. And I can hear your heart, you're going crazy."

"Shut up. It's my girlfriend and I'm worried."

"Not this much. You've lost her before and never done this."

"…there's more to lose this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Que-min…she's--"

Wouldn't you hate it if I stopped here! ;)

"She's pregnant."

"No!"

I'm so evil! I'll update soon! Kudos.


	3. fatty

Hello there. Just chillin and writin'. Dredding school starting. You know it's a shame that thos who have just come to FF never read xxblissxx's fics. sniff they were pure poetry (not literally), but they were AMAZING, I only wish I could maybe wright a story half as good as hers. But she took them all off FF.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Ghoon-hahm glared at the men around him. "...You spent...6 hours looking for her...AND DIDN'T FIND A DAMN THING!" Ghoon hahm's fist slammed into the table next to him, splitting it down the middle. A wave of nervousness passed through the men. Whoon-hee came forward and placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Hey, I mean, don't worry fearless leader. We'll find her. We promise. Right guys?" A murmer of agreement came from them. "See? And Jung-woo will ride with me!" Whoon-hee said with a wink towards the oblivious boy sitting behind Ghoon-hahm. "?" Jung reached forward and grabbed Ghoon's shirt, tugging a bit. "I've told you Whoon-hee, Jung-woo is _not_ gay and you creep him out when you say things like that." Ghoon-hahm came to the rescue with an agravated sigh.

"Alll right, all right. But since you're taking this cutie with you, we deserve answers. Now what's this about Que-min being pregnant?"

"...you heard me."

"So it's true! C'mon explain, explain!"

"There's nothing to explain!"

"Is too!"

"Okay... when a mommy and a daddy love eachother very much-"

"Not that!"

"I'm leaving! Jung-woo! Get to work!"

"BOSS! He's gone." Whoon-hee noticed with a sigh. "All right. Let's find the momma!"

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Sigh. "That's just like him. Late as usual."

"..."

"Guess he doesn't care as much about his girlfriend as I thought. Maybe he's with that cute little princess from before."

"...probably..." _There's **no way **he'd forget about us. You just wait Kai...Ghoon-hahm will come and save me and then beat you into a bloody pulp for taking me._

"Hn. I may just kill you because he's late."

"Did you even tell him where you are hiding?"

"...I KNEW WE FORGOT SOMETHING! YOU MORONS HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"You're all morons if you ask me."

"Oh shut up fatty!" (A.N. So immature. Really Kai...--')

"I. Am. Not. FAT!"

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"Hey Ghoon?"

"What?"

"Kai's gang is pretty big right? I mean they would need to be to take Que-min. She's scary."

"Yeah. You have no idea. So...?"

"Well...wouldn't they need a big place to make their H.Q.? So where do gangs hang out where there's lots of room?"

"... ... ...the...The Docks!" Ghoon-hahm hit the brakes and put his foot on the ground, turning on a dime. He sped through traffic, ignoring the honking and the shreiking Jung who plastered himself against him.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"Please! I'm way thinner than you!"

"Yeah right!"

"Look at your stomach! It's huge! Fat, fat, fat!" He reached a hand forward to poke her stomach but he didn't get there. Because Que-min curled into a ball, screaming for him to stop. Kai raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to her forehead. "Now what's this? Protecting your stomach? And such fear in your eyes. Now what could this mean? Hmm." Que-min quickly surged her head forward and into Kai's forhead. He flew back, "Argh! That's it! Tie her up tighter, put a bag over her head, we're drowning her!"

_"No, I don't think you will." _a voice from below. A man on the ground below the loft where Kai stood.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Ohhh I'm so evil. I promise to update soon!

Please review! They make me smile and help me update faster! I even except anonymous reviews and flames!


	4. Three things I need from you

Ok now here's the 4th chapter of Goodbye!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm flat broke, how sad.

Ch.4

"Well, well. You finally found us. And you brought the princess too." Kai smiled at the men below him as a burlap sack was placed over Que-mins head. She screamed and Ghoon-hahm stepped forward, staring up at the loft worriedly. "What? Think we'll drown he like a little puppy?"

"Give them back Kai!"

"Them? Yaknow you two are being a little...suspicious. Aren't they guys?"

People started forming in the shadows around them all. Jung woo started removing his jacket and shivered in the damp air. (smexy...sorry, he's too cute) "Ghoon. Go get Que-min. I think I can hold them for a bit. Be careful and keep her out of the fight." Jung said softly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it. Try not to die." Jung-woo gave a small smile, he liked it when these people worried about him. Made him feel respectable. And just like that the fight had started. Jung-woo moved smoothly, keeping the men off Ghoon-hahm's back as Ghoon slaughtered the man in front of him. He didn't care a bit about what he was doing, whether he was crippling people or just scaring them off. His only insentive was to get to Que-min. He barely felt the hits he took. There was too much andrenaline coursing through his blood. Too much anger. Finally he got to the stairs to the loft and flew up them, pushing people off. When he hit the loft's floor he stopped and glared at Kai, who simply smiled back at him. Ghoon-hahm stood still. "What's wrong Ghoon-hahm? Scared stiff?"

"Let her go."

"Don't you mean 'them'? Or do you not care about your child?"

"...What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know-"

"Don't touch her!" Kai had taken the knife he had been holding of Que-min's throat and placed it against her stomach.

"Hn? SO is she pregnant?"

"...yes..."

"Hah. I knew it. "

"Just let her go. She's helpless. She's just a woman. A pregnant one at that. Just let her go."

"That's not how you beg someone to do something. Be a good boy and do as I say, and maybe sh-_they'll_ live."

"...fine." Ghoon-hahm growled.

"One: Swear your men to me."

"Done."

"Two:...give me your boyfriend."

"What!"

"The boy. Give him to me."

"He's not gay."

"But he is cute. I can dress him up the little doll!" Ghoon-hahm chanced a glance at the boy below him. He was slowing down and someone must have grabbed a knife 'cause Jung was gripping his upper hip and his hand was red.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to get him. I won't deliver him to you...What's #3...?"

"Oh number three...Well number three..." Kai smirked and whipped out something that gleamed even in the dim light. "I only need...your life." Ghoon-hahm stared at the gun in Kai's hands\. If there was one thing Ghoon-hahm hated, and feared, it was guns. "Wh-what...are you doing...?"

"How much do you love her Ghoon-hahm? Enough to give up your life?"

"Kai..." Ghoon-hahm's eyes slid to Que-min. She was struggling and screaming Ghoon-hahm's name (though she didn't hear Kai). Slowly ghoon-hahm's arms rose from his sides to be held out, revealing his heart plainly to the smirking Kai. "Just...don't hurt her." He whispered weakly, suddenly feeling helpless (which he despised). With that Kai grinned, aimed, and the sound of the shot resounded threw the warehouse. And almost immediately following a scream split the air. Somehow louder then the bullet. Ghoon-hahm's eyes flew open and he screamed. Because the shreik of pain was not his.

-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

Oh no she didn't :d ! Haha! don't worry...I'll update soon... (evil grin)


	5. Wonhee

Told you I'd update soon. So here ya go. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch. 5

Last chapter

_Slowly Ghoon-hahm arms rose from his sides to be held out, revealing his heart plainly to the smirking Kai. "Just...don't hurt her." He whispered weakly, suddenly feeling helpless (which he despised). With that Kai grinned, aimed, and the sound of the shot resounded threw the warehouse. And almost immediately following a scream split the air. Somehow louder then the bullet. Ghoon-hahm's eyes flew open and he screamed. Because the shriek of pain was not his._

Last chapter

Ghoon-hahm hit his knees and pulled the person into his arms. The person looked at him and his fist flew threw the air to punch Ghoon-hahm in the jaw. "You bastard. How dare you...try to leave us?"

"Why...why did you do that...Won-hee?" He asked, choking on the lump in his throat.

"Because...we need to protect our fearless leader...and our sis--" Won-hee was cut off by a spasm of bloody coughing. "...go...get...him...brother..." and with that Won-hee's tired eyes closed and Ghoon-hahm gently laid him down and stood. When his face came up to look at Kai, the tears running down his face were evident.

The shock of what he had done made Kai drop the knife against Que-min's stomach. By the time Kai had shot Ghoon-hahm was already moving. He took two in the arm and threw himself into Kai. Kai flew back and fell over the iron fence around the loft, saving himself by gripping the bar. Ghoon-hahm glared down at him. "It's time we were rid of you." And with a scream Kai's fingers slipped and he was falling. He reached for anything to stop him from falling and was met with air...until he felt fingers fly around his wrist. He looked up to see Ghoon-hahm gripping his arm.

Ghoon-hahm's grip was steel, even if his other arm was useless at his side. He still had tears streaming down his face but behind them lie anger and determination. "Whether you die here or not isn't my decision to make." Kai felt a jerk as he flew back over the edge of the loft and lay on the metal floor (sorry, I can't see Ghoon killing someone, he's still young). He looked up at Ghoon-hahm Che in amazement. Then Ghoon-hahm lifted a foot and Kai felt spirit-shattering pain as the foot came down on his legs, shattering them. "Maybe that'll keep you out of the business until I crush your skull."

Ghoon-hahm left him there, writhing as he quickly undid Que-mins bindings. She sobbed and threw herself at him. He held her tight for a moment before whipping around to get at Whoon-hee. He knelt at the boy's side and touched his face. "Won-hee? Please wake up. Open your eyes! Damn it, you aren't leaving either!"

"He's alive...but just barely! He needs a doctor!"

"There on the way." A voice said. The couple looked up at the smiling gang above them. Jin-lee was in the protective arms of his boyfriend, Yeong-Joon. Dar-jay and Ju-yoo were under the arms of a rather bloody Jung-woo. They all looked beaten up pretty badly and Jung-woo's hip was bleeding horribly but they were going to be okay. They were all sliding onto their knees in front of their fallen comrade.

Jung-woo pulled Won-hee's head into his lap. He wasn't gay and Won-hee still scared him but he was a..._friend_. One of few for Jung-woo. And he might be losing him. Jung-woo couldn't help the wailing that thrust itself into his throat. It ricocheted off the beams as Jung-woo screamed out his pain. Jin-lee soon joined him as silent tears slid down the rest of the group's faces.

-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

"Wahhhhhhhhhh! Uwahhhhhhhhhhhh!" It was the most amazing sound Ghoon-hahm had ever heard as a little boy was placed in his arms. Que-min sobbed and an assortment of highly bandaged men clapped and Jin-lee strangled a happy sob. "What will you name him?" asked the nurse. Ghoon looked at his girlfriend and they didn't say a word. They already knew the name. Jung wiped away his tears because without hearing it, they all knew the name and they allowed their voices to blend as they all whispered the name.

"Won-hee."

The End

-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-

So did you like? I'm sorry; I had to kill off Won-hee. But it worked out the name. HOW would I have figured out a Korean name? Japanese is different, but Korean? Nah-ah. Well I hope you enjoyed my fic. It's been real.


End file.
